what the hell?
by MoraDreamWeaver
Summary: not sure yet...


"lets try this again"...

\- TAP TAP CLICK TAP TAP- ... DELETE...

"Sigh"

-tap tap click click tap tap tap- "DAMNIT!"... delete...

gives the white screen the finger *

\- RING RING-

"what the fuck?"

\- RING RI.." Hello?"

Voice: " you having trouble again?'

Me: "what? "

Voice: "Are you having trouble writing again? "

Me: " How did you... Who is this?"

Voice: "That doesn't matter right now, I asked you a quest *CLICK*

" that was weird.."

Puts phone down and stares at the screen dumbfounded.

" What the fuck am I supposed to write about?" I mumble to myself as my eyes wander around the small office/bedroom.

-RING RING- " What the hell?"

picks up phone and checks caller ID *unknown*

-RING RI..- "hello?"

Voice: "Why'd you hang up on me? "

Me: "Because you're distracting me. "

Voice: "I'm merely trying to help, that white screen can be intimidating."

Me: ...

Looks out window. nothing but a blue brick wall.

Me: "Who the fuck is this? "

Voice: "watch your language young lady and answer the ques-" -CLICK-

Me: "who the fu-" -RING RING-

Me: " oh hell no. "

taps ignore and puts phone back down "Not now creepy dude."

Stares out the window in a daze, My eyes wander back to the evil white screen. I bite my lip in frustration and flip it the double bird before rising to make my way to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

SIX HOURS LATER...

"stupid Hobbs, STAY DOWN! Where the hell did that Balverine come from?"

The controller in my hand vibrates as i take another hit.

"Hey Robert where'd ya go? I'm getting my ass kicked over here!'

"Sorry Bunny, my dog keeps barking at the back door. I tried to let him out but he won't go and there's nothing out there." A staticy voice says through the headset.

" He's probably trying to distract you so he can get to your chicken nuggits dude, just give him one and get back to the game." I say as I dodge another Hobb

*sigh* "o.k Bunny I got you"

RING,RING

Me: what the fuck? Hang on Robert I got a phone call" I speak into the headset as i put the controller down.

"o.k Bunny, I got your back." Robert says through the headset. I can barely hear him with his dog barking in the backround.

RING,RING. -CLICK- "hello?'

Voice: "Why aren't you writing?"

Me: "what the fuck?'

Voice: "mind the profanity please, why aren't you writin-" -CLICK-

I put my phone on silent i set it aside and resume gameplay,

Me: "Shit Robert how many times have I been knocked out?"

Robert: "Just once Bunny, ...ad to put my d...side, he just wouldn't shut up."

Me: "Damn man nobody is gonna find me attractive covered in scars, you owe me a Bewitching augment."

Robert: "yeah I'll get you o.. a...can o.k lets...lay."

Me: "Hey Robert your breaking up a bit, you lagging man?"

Robert: "No...ink its on...r end."

Me: "What was that man? I didn't catch that."

Robert: ...

Me: "Hey Robert?"

Robert:...

Me: "well shit"

Voice through the headset: "I've warned you about the profanity"

Me:...

Voice: "You need to be writing."

Me:"Damnit Robert thats not funny, I should've known it was you."

Voice: "Who's Robert?

Me: "you smartass, now quit fucking around and lets play."

Voice: "...This isn't Robert..."

Me: "what?"

Voice: "My name is not Robert."

Me: "How'd you get in this party chat? it's invite only."

I tap the home screen button to see who's chatting, my eyes widen as a sense of unease settles over me when I see the name UnknownGaMer under my name instead of Roberts tag.

Me: "who are you?"

Voice: "...You should be writing..."

Me: "answer the question"

Voice: "...no..."

Me: "why not?"

Voice: "Because your not writing."

Me: " Listen weirdo, I'm not gonna write shit because some creepy voice is telling me to."

Voice: ...

Voice: "please."

Me: "why?"

Voice: " Someone needs t...ite my..."

Me: "what?"

Voice: "..ease ju...y story."

Me: "Huh?"

Static then the sound of a dog barking right in my ear.

Robert: "Hey bunny you there? I can't hear a thing!"

Me: "Robert? what the hell man? What happened?"

Robert: "Sorry Bunny I had to mute my mic, my girl came in yelling about leaving the dog outside. I didn't want you to hear that shit."

"thats just weird" I say to myself.

"Listen Robert, I gotta get off here. I think I've been on too long, Tell Amber I said hey and i'll call her later ok?"

Robert: "o.k Bunny, Catch ya later."

Logging off I set my head set and controller down and with increasing trepidation I make my way around the house locking doors and turning off lights in preperation for bed.


End file.
